Mornight Meet
by MarkhyuckJoah
Summary: Obrolan singkat kala malam menuju pagi. Cast: Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck. #MarkHyuck


03:30 am

Pemuda itu masih terbangun, ia turun dari ranjangnya setelah menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam untuk menyalurkan hobinya, menulis lirik

"Ahh.. Haus sekali" gumamnya sambil memutar knop pintu kamar

Langkah kakinya perlahan membawanya ke dapur, dari kejauhan indra penglihatannya menangkap siluet seseorang sedang berdiri di depan meja makan, ia- Mark Lee menyipitkan matanya guna memperjelas pandangannya, dengan jelas ia melihat sosok pemuda berkulit tan eksotis yang sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu, dengan pelan mark mendekati sosok itu

"Sedang apa?"

Pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu- Haechan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang tengah ia buat kepada mark, "Membuat kimbap"

"Astaga, pagi buta begini bukannya tidur, kau malah membuat makanan?"

"Aku baru saja selesai bermain games bersama jaehyun hyung, lalu kami lapar dan aku memutuskan untuk membuat makanan" haechan memberikan jawaban sekenanya, "Hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Biar ku tebak, pasti habis curhat di diary seraya membuat lirik, iya kan?" haechan nyerocos

"Iya" jawab mark singkat padat dan jelas karna apa yang haechan bilang benar adanya, "Aku haus makannya aku kemari" sambung mark

"Kenapa tidak ke kamar mandi saja? Minum air keran kan lebih praktis tidak usah jauh-jauh ke dapur"

Mark hanya berdecak sembari melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke haechan

"Hehe, peace" haechan nyengir, lalu kembali sibuk berkutat dengan kimbap yang sempat ia abaikan

Mark berjalan ke arah kulkas, membukanya dan langsung saja mencari air dingin, otaknya perlu di dinginkan karna mengobrol dengan haechan sedikit membuat otaknya panas

"Hyung aku juga mau minum, tolong ambilkan ya" haechan memintanya dengan nada aegyo

"Haish" mark membawakan segelas air namun haechan meminta lautan tak sanggup mark lee sungguh tak sanggup -OKE SKIP- "Ini" mark menaruh gelas berisi air dingin itu diatas meja

"Terimakasih hyung" ucap haechan lagi-lagi dengan nada aegyonya

"Astaga, berhentilah bersikap sok imut, kita bukan sedang on cam, Donghyuck... Kau tak perlu melakukannya" mark berujar frustasi

Haechan menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memberikan pandangan sinis pada mark, "Kenapa? Baru ku berikan aegyo sederhana saja kau sudah muak bagaimana kalau aku memberikan aegyo mautku padamu hyung" tiba-tiba haechan memelankan nada bicaranya dengan raut wajah yang sedih

Mark yang melihatnya menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan pelan, "Jangan mulai" mark sudah hafal betul dengan tingkah laku dongsaeng tengilnya ini

"Aku serius! Hyung tidak begitu kalau dengan yang lain, tapi kalau denganku hyung selalu seperti itu! Selalu menolakku! Itukan tidak adil" mata haechan mulai berkaca-kaca membuat mark kelabakan

"H..hei, kenapa jadi serius? Baiklah, baik kau boleh melakukan aegyo sesuka hatimu, Donghyuck. Aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada" mark berusaha membujuk haechan yang sedang merajuk

"Tidak mau, kau terpaksa"

"Aku tidak terpaksa"

"Kau terpaksa! Hmph-"

Mark terkesiap, reflek ia membekap mulut haechan dengan tangannya karna haechan baru saja meninggikan nada bicaranya, "Jangan berteriak suaramu kan nyaring sekali, nanti yang lain bangun"

Kini posisi mark berada tepat dibelakang haechan, masih dengan tangannya yang membekap mulut haechan, haechan yang risih hendak menjauhkan tangan mark dari mulutnya, "Jangan berteriak, mengerti?" mark memperingati, haechan mengangguk sekali, langsung saja mark menjauhkan tangannya

Haechan menatap ke arah samping, tepat di depan wajah mark memberikan pandangan sinisnya sekali lagi, "Sana pergi"

Mark menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Kau ngambek?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam

"Aku mau kimbapnya satu" dari sekian ucapan yang hendak mark keluarkan hanya itu yang lolos keluar dari bibirnya

"Tidak." haechan berujar judes

"Ayolah, jangan ngambek seperti ini" mark memegang pergelangan tangan haechan mencoba membujuknya

Haechan memicingkan pandangannya ke arah tangan mark yang sedang memegang tangannya, mark menyadarinya tapi ia diam dan tetap memegang tangan haechan, kini pandangan haechan naik ke wajah mark "Lepas"

"Jangan ngambek ya?" Mark balik menatap haechan, sambil memberikan sedikit elusan di tangan haechan agar ia luluh, "Aku tadi hanya bercanda, aku suka saat kau ber aegyo, aku tidak bohong. Kau bisa lihat sendiri.. that I'm whipped everytime you're doing aegyo" mark memelankan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimat bahasa inggrisnya

"Bohong"

"Aku serius, aku tidak tahan karna kau terlalu imut untuk bersikap sok imut seperti tadi, makannya aku frustasi" tidak ada nada kebohongan di suara mark ia dengan jelas menyuarakan apa yang ia rasakan setiap kali haechan beraegyo

"Sungguhan?" dan haechan yang mendengarnya mulai luluh

"Sungguh." jawab mark sambil menatap haechan dengan yakin, membuat haechan tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya ke arah mark- hendak menciumnya, reflek mark menahan pundak haechan, mode panicked gay nya langsung ON

"Mau apa kau?!" ujar mark panik

"Cium lah, apalagi" jawab haechan enteng, hendak memajukan wajahnya lagi ke arah mark, sedangkan mark masih menahan pundak haechan kuat

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?!" mark berusaha menyadarkan haechan agar berhenti untuk menciumnya

"Aku ingin mencium mu, kau menggemaskan sekali tadi, cepat hyung aku ingin sekali menciummu" kali ini haechan merengek sambil mencoba memeluk mark

Mark yang masih dalam mode gay panik masih mencoba menahan haechan yang secara tiba-tiba ingin menciumnya, "Baiklah, aku saja yang menciummu, okay?" mark yang tidak mau haechan ngambek lagi akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mencium haechan duluan

Haechan menganggukan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, senyum terkembang di wajah imutnya, membuat mark yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum, "Tunggu sebentar"

Mark berjalan ke area depan dapur lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tangga, kamar mandi, ruang tamu, memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain ia dan haechan yang masih terbangun, setelah dirasanya 'aman' ia berbalik lagi ke arah haechan

"Tidak ada orang kan?" ucap haechan peka, mark mengangguk langsung saja kedua tangannya menangkup dua pipi gembil haechan

"Oh my god" mark terpana ketika memandangi haechan dengan jarak sedekat ini, wajah haechan pada dasarnya memang imut, mark mulai memajukan wajahnya, dengan lembut bibirnya mencium kening haechan,

Haechan memeluk pinggang mark, memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelembutan bibir mark mencium keningnya, hatinya menghangat

3menit mereka bertahan di posisi seperti itu, akhirnya mark menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening haechan, mark memandang haechan yang sedang mengembangkan senyuman manis kepadanya, iapun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya, tangan mark masih setia menangkup pipi haechan, ia dekatkan lagi wajahnya mencium pipi sebelah kiri haechan, lalu ia cium juga pipi sebelah kanannya dengan sayang, "Astaga wajahmu lucu sekali donghyuck-ah" ujar mark sambil menekan pipi haechan yang mana membuat bibir haechan jadi mengerucut lucu, haechan yang diperlakukan seperti itu jadi sebal, ia memegang tangan mark hendak menjauhkannya- "Pantas lama, ternyata kamu malah mojok disini chan" -sebelum sebuah suara menginstruksi kegiatan mereka

Jaehyun.

"Hyung.." dengan gerakan pelan mark melepas tangkupannya di pipi haechan, "Kenapa kemari?" tanyanya

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan haechan pagi buta begini"

"Aku tadi ingin minum"

"Apa airnya keluar dari pipi haechan?"

"Hyung kau melihatnya-" mark mulai panik

"Atau airnya keluar dari keningnya?"

Mark langsung saja beringsut mendekati jaehyun, "Hyung tolong jangan ceritakan pada siapapun, aku hanya percaya pada dirimu, oke?" Pinta mark dengan memelas

Bukannya menjawab mark, jaehyun malah menatap haechan, yang ditatap hanya mengedikan bahunya, lalu kembali menyelesaikan kimbapnya

"Hyung jebal" mark masih memelas

"Hm" jaehyun hanya bergumam menanggapi mark, "Haechanie, hyung tunggu di kamar oke? Cepat ya jangan ada ronde kedua, hyung sudah lapar" jaehyun langsung saja melengos dari dapur

Mark yang ditinggal begitu saja tanpa kepastian langsung lemas, ia berjalan gontai mendekati haechan, "Dong-" ucapan mark terpotong saat haechan dengan seenak jidat memasukan potongan kimbap ke mulut mark

Haechan tersenyum puas melihat pipi mark yang menggembung lucu karna mulutnya penuh dengan kimbap buatannya, "Hyung kau harus tau betapa menggemaskannya dirimu sampai aku ingin selalu menciummu, kapanpun, dimanapun, aigoo" haechan mencubit gemas pipi mark

Setelah mark berhasil mengunyah semua kimbap di dalam mulutnya, haechan menyodorkan segelas air, mark menerimanya dan langsung saja meminumnya, lalu dengan gerakan super cepat haechan mencium pipi kanan mark

"Ya!" mark terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba haechan

"Sudah ah, kasihan jaehyun hyung pasti sangat kelaparan" haechan membawa kimbap yang tadi dibuatnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan mark

Mark menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengekor dibelakang haechan, saat menaiki tangga ketiga mark berceletuk "Kau jangan makan terus, lihat pantatmu sampai gendut seperti itu"

Dibilang seperti itu, haechan berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik, dan men-death glare mark, "Dasar mesum! Jangan lihat-lihat pantatku! Jalan duluan sana!"

Mark tersenyum jenaka lalu berjalan duluan

"Astaga orang-orang taunya Mark Lee itu polos, padahal tidak"

Mark yang mendengarnya terkikik geli

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di depan kamar masing-masing, ya kamar mark dan haechan bersebelahan, haechan sudah memegang knop pintu kamarnya, namun mark menahan pergelangan tangannya, haechan menatap mark penuh tanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau harus tau, aku bukannya menolakmu, bukan juga menjaga jarak darimu, bukan karna aku muak ataupun membencimu, aku hanya tak ingin orang-orang menilai hubungan kita ini sebagai hubungan bisnis, aku sangat sayang padamu, Donghyuck. Kau sangat berharga bagiku, kau harus tau itu."

Haechan yang mendengarnya tersenyum, "Aku mengerti karna aku juga sayang padamu hyung" haechan merentangkan tangan kirinya, mark yang mengerti langsung memeluk haechan, dan mengelus rambut haechan dengan lembut, haechan mengelus-elus punggung mark

Pintu kamar mark terbuka, menampilkan sosok kelinci jangkung yang sedang mengucek-ucek matanya, "Astaga kalian ini tidak tau waktu sekali sih, lihat jam berapa ini? Masih saja bermesraan. Mark cepat masuk kamar, dan kau juga haechan. Cepat!" Doyoung masuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah puas mengomel pada duo sejoli itu

Mark terkekeh, haechan juga ikut terkekeh, "Sudah sana masuk"

"Hyung masih mau kimbapnya?"

"Tidak, aku mau tidur"

"Oke, good night"

"It's morning though"

"Ah molla" haechan langsung melengos masuk ke dalam kamarnya

Mark masih tersenyum entah kenapa tapi ia merasa sangat lega dan bahagia. Ia juga masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tiba-tiba sebait lirik berputar indah di otaknya.

'Haechan is Mark's muse' -Jaehyun.


End file.
